That One Night
by Storymaker95
Summary: Jimmy has one crazy night.


This is a true story (with just a little falseness to it) put into a Jimmy Neutron version. This happened to me on 12/6/08 Pearl Harbor Day. Enjoy...

* * *

**That One Night-**

"OK Godard, its time for me to stop chatting with Sheen and go to the parade."

Godard barked and Jimmy turned off his PS3 and put his headset down. In Retro-ville there was a parade and over 1000 people were going to be there. So Jimmy left and saw it was very dark. Day-Light Savings Time does that. Always gets dark at 4:30.

"OK Godard, me and my parents are going to the parade. Good bye." Jimmy got his coat and Godard barked and shut the door after Jimmy and the parents left.

(6:12 pm)

Jimmy was mad, but just a little, because the parade started at 6:00 but his Dad wanted to see Duck Mania until a commercial break.

"I love these ducks, you see Sugar-bugger, he called his wife that, that duck has a spot on his head but the other one is throwing darts from his mouth."

Jimmy obviously did not care but eventually they left and were on their way to the parade. There was all these lights and sounds people screaming. Girls twirling batons, cheerleaders cheering, and then Jimmy saw Carl and Sheen. He ditched his parents and went to the Jack in the Box to say hi.

"Jimmy where were you? Carl was getting cranky." said Sheen.

"I was only cranky because you couldn't shut up saying where is Ultra Lord, where is Ultra Lord. And shaking around. You know that gives me motion sickness." said Carl.

"Sorry for being enthusiastic."

"Guys we can do whatever now my parents are at a bar."

"Well Jimmy the party is almost over and I have to get lard-ass.. I mean Carl back home."

"Fine I'll walk around and have all the fun."

(7:13 p.m)

Jimmy saw the parade was over 15 minutes after Sheen said it would be. So he walked around and saw some adults at bars, then he saw the bar where his parents were. So he went over there to say hi.

He walked up to the bouncer and asked for a Judy Neutron. And Jimmy's (drunk) Mom came out and said, "Hey... boy. LOL!"

"Mom are you okay?"

"Fuck you dude, I payed my parking ticket."

Jimmy was mad that his parents were having a better time than he was so he walked until he was lost. Then he saw Cindy and Libby, they were walking home and Jimmy passed them by.

"Hey Neutron." said Cindy.

"Hey... What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm going back to Libby's house. You wanna come."

Jimmy thought, "Well I hate Cindy but there's nothing else to do. And I know my way home from Libby's. So whatever."

"Ok I'll go, just don't hit me."

"Fine." Cindy, Libby, and Jimmy walked to the house."

(8:46 p.m)

Jimmy came to the house it had like 6 adults partying. Cause the music was loud, the adults were drunk, and the music played was uncensored. They all went into Libby's room, where they started playing truth or dare.

"OK, Jimmy me and Cindy have a special way of playing this game. We throw this stuffed animal and whoever drops it must be asked or told something from the one who threw it. And then the victim says either 1, 2, or 3 flames. Then we ask."

"Fine, then throw it over." said Jimmy. Cindy threw the stuffed dog and it hit Jimmy's head and fell down.

"Fine dare. Flames 3." Jimmy wanted to see how crazy these girls really were. Cindy whispered for Libby to do something but Jimmy couldn't hear. Libby went into the closet and got out a dress and put it on Jimmy, and it fit!

"I want you to wear this for 2 questions."

"Fine."

(10:36)

Everyone was a little bored and everyone wanted to do something no matter how crazy. Libby locked herself in the closet because her Mom kept asking her to dance and she was drunk. Libby was sad her friends had to see this so she locked herself in the closet.

Jimmy sat on the bed Cindy was on and asked if she wanted to play nervous.

"Well I'm to bored to say no."

Cindy started at his legs and moved up to his crotch. But Jimmy didn't say nervous. Then Cindy unzipped his pants and massaged his bulge.

Jimmy thought. "OMG she's rubbing it and it feels so good I wonder what else she would do." He reached for her top, and was slowly taking it off. When it was off Cindy took the bra off and made out with Jimmy, while taking off his underwear. When Jimmy got a boner Cindy stroked it and kissed him. She went faster and faster until Jimmy dared her to suck it. So she smiled and laughed. Then kissed and licked his cock for awhile. Jimmy smiled and when Cindy started to suck it he leaned back and enjoyed it. Jimmy reached into Cindy's pants to massage her vagina but Cindy knew what he was doing so she got up and took off her pants and got butt naked. Then Jimmy jacked off while Cindy pleasured herself next to him.

When Cindy and Jimmy cummed, Cindy got up and started riding slowly on Jimmy's cock. Then faster and faster, and they were moaning so hard that if the music wasn't so loud the parents didn't hear. They kept riding until the saw a flash of light. Libby had a camera out and she was taking pictures. Then Cindy and Jimmy stopped, and were very pissed. Libby locked herself in the closet again. Then Jimmy saw it was 12:00 so he thought he needed to leave.

Jimmy kissed Cindy and she smiled and then Jimmy started walking home. But a cop pulled over and asked how old he was.

(12:05)

"My name is Jimmy Neutron."

"And how old are you?"

"15..."

"okay, when were you born?"

Jimmy knew he was only 13 but he thought the older he was the less trouble he will be in.

"Uuummm... March, 26, 1993."

"Okay please get in the car."

The cop rode Jimmy to his house. But no matter what happened this was Jimmy's best day ever.

-0-

UNTIL MONDAY! The pictures Libby took were released to the public. And all the gat students were saying hi to Jimmy. Turns out Libby and Cindy planned that night and when Libby took the picture, Cindy altered the picture to make it look like Sheen and Jimmy were having sex.

Jimmy wanted to talk to Cindy but she wasn't at school. So at 12:05 he had the worst day of his life.

* * *

I am totally serious this happened to me. But I did stretch the truth. Like no pics were taken and no one found out. Just wanted to add that twist. Please review thanks for reading.


End file.
